


Different Worlds

by chimeradragon



Category: Inception (2010), Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Pon Farr, Vulcan!Arthur, alien!eames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Arthur (not his actual name) is a Vulcan that gets sucked through an anomaly and meets a race similar to Vulcans. There's dream walking and espionage. But what about love and fate?The Crossover with Star Trek nobody asked for... this started off as a "what about Pon Farr with Inception?"**Weekly Monday Updates**
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), Dom Cobb/Mal Cobb
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

A perfectly ordinary science mission. Gathering sensor reading in a distant part of the galaxy. It was logical to send the fewest number of crew members possible while the rest of the ship was working on repairs while a mild space anomaly only merited a few scans. 

That's what Sartherik thought when he'd volunteered for the mission. There was not much he would be helpful with when it came to the repairs needed and he needed something more than meditation to occupy his time. It had been perfectly boring which would have been difficult for the Vulcan's human shipmates. The anomaly hadn't done anything in hours, but Sartherik was perfectly content to continue to monitor the minor fluctuations for hours longer or until he was called back to the ship. His slicked-back, dark brown hair and perfectly sculpted eyebrows over calculating brown eyes belied the utter confusion and worry as the anomaly suddenly shifted. 

There wasn't even enough time to start the shuttle craft's engines when the wormhole opened in a brilliant flash of light. A wormhole that literally sucked the shuttlecraft into it. 

"The Anomaly has shifted. I am sending my readings," Sartherik stated, voice level as he buckled himself in, but didn't have enough time to fully get the straps in place as he was shaken hard. He used his significant strength to hold himself in place as the shuttlecraft shook and threatened to break apart as it was tossed around the wormhole. 

The planet that was suddenly rushing up to meet the shuttlecraft was beautiful in shades of blue and red with some swirls that made Sartherik think of a strange blending of Vulcan and Earth. Right before the shuttle impacted with the atmosphere at completely the wrong angle and threw him from his seat and into the console and knocked him unconscious. 

The shuttle hit the side of a mountain. Hard. Shields struggled to keep the craft from pancaking into the solid surface. They shuddered and shivered before finally giving in as the craft came to a stop. Its lone occupant was slumped over the black console with blood oozing from several places, one was his head. The once blue uniform was blackened to a dark grey-blue color. 

"Holy Gods! Mal! Look what we found!" a male voice called, full of excitement as the back hatch of the craft was pried open with a screech of metal. 

"Dom... it's a hunk of ... Gods! There's a body in there!" a female voice this time. 

Sartherik coughed at the change of air in the cockpit. He gave a faint groan as the sounds of two sets of feet reached his sensitive ears. There was a cool, fine, gentle hand on his forehead as he was braced, but luckily not moved yet. He worried for a broken neck, possibly more. 

"Are you alive?" the female voice asked softly, voice practically a whisper. 

"Hm," Sartherik humming in the positive, mouth feeling thick and useless. He tried to blink his eyes open but found them caked with dirt and blood. He let the strangers move around him as he tried to assess the damage to his person. 

"You have a name?" the male voice asked as strong hands pressed carefully along his body before the sound of a scanner going off reached his ears. "Looks like his neck isn't broken. Maybe some bruised ribs. Not showing signs of broken bones either."

"Good, help me get him into one of the chairs, Dom," the female voice replied, stern and clearly in charge. 

"Sure thing, Mal," the male voice; apparently Dom, replied. Two sets of hands moved Sartherik into a chair and he wheezed in thanks, wondering when his body would allow him to take a full breath again. "We've got you. Don't worry. Not gonna let anything happen to you, buddy."

"He looks different, Dom," the female; that had to be Mal, the only two voices that had entered the shuttle. "Look at his eyebrows... they don't ... maybe he's from somewhere else?"

"Like where Mal?" Dom asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly evident in his voice. 

"W'tr," Sartherik groaned, trying to move his body but feeling it betray him by refusing to move. 

"He needs water," Mal stated as she moved closer and a metal cylinder was placed against the Vulcan's dry lips. "Drink slowly."

Sartherik didn't hesitate, but did take the suggestion and slowly sipped. Once he felt his parched body had enough for the moment he allowed himself to slump back in the chair with a grateful release of air. 

"What's your name? I'm Dom, and she's Mal," Dom stated, voice soft and inviting. 

"S...arther...ik," Sartherik replied, but his voice was weak and gave out on him as he felt unconsciousness pulling him under again. 

"Arthur?" Dom asked as Sartherik succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness. 

TBC ...


	2. Chapter 2

Sartherik felt like he'd been crushed under a shuttlecraft, dragged through rocks and mud and then thrown through an ancient transporter just be certain the pain stuck. He winced slightly as his body protested the action of waking again. There were few parts of his body that didn't hurt, and those had some questionable thoughts about his continued existence. 

The subtle feeling of slightly lowered gravity and the hum of the Warp Core seemed to be missing, and the light in the room was too warm to be natural. 

"Arthur! Are you awake now?" a male voice cut through the relative quiet of the room as Sartherik slowly blinked his eyes open. 

The room swam for a few moments before settling into distinctive shapes. Sartherik frowned slightly as he tried to remember what had happened to him. He remembered that he'd been on a mission. Collecting scientific information. A wormhole had opened. And he'd crashed. 

"Arthur?" the male voice; Dom his mind supplied helpfully, was worried. 

"Who?" Sartherik asked, voice rough from disuse as he looked around and caught sight of a male that could easily be mistaken for a Vulcan or Romulan at first glance. His light brown, almost blonde hair, cascaded over his head in an almost careless fall and covered his lightly pointed ears a bit. Not nearly as pointed as Sartherik's own, but fairly close, but the thin eyebrows did not arch up nearly as much as a Vulcan's would. 

"You, Arthur," Dom laughed a bit, feeling like the Vulcan was playing with him. The smile lit up the man's face as he breathed a clear sigh of relief. "You told us your name. Do you remember? Or have you forgotten your name too?"

Sartherik frowned as he sat up slowly, mind trying to remember when he'd first crashed. He hadn't been able to see anything and he had likely been concussed. He felt a thrill of thanks to everything in the universe that none of his human crewmates had been onboard, they likely wouldn't have survived the crash. He'd been lucky his Vulcan strength and healing had saved him. Also, the intervention of the man before him. "Was there not a female with you?"

Dom's smile brightened, temporarily distracted from the conversation about names. "Mal. My wife and mate. I'm glad you remember that much. Are you feeling well enough to sit up? You haven't eaten in a few days. We were worried you'd fallen into the Dream of Finding. Dangerous in the condition we found you in. But you're awake now. So it couldn't have been that." 

"Is Arthur awake?" a female voice asked from another room just before the female herself walked into view. She had long dark hair, dark eyes that seemed far older than her face, and ears that just barely peeked out from under the hair. 

"I am awake," Sartherik replied with a deepening frown on his face. He felt confusion because as far as he could hear, sense, and see, there was no one else occupying the space. "Who is Arthur?"

"You are," Mal replied with a tilt of her head, watching the male before her. "We both heard you say that was your name. Is that wrong?"

"My name is ..." Sartherik paused for a moment, contemplating if giving his name might cause an issue later. "You may call me Arthur, my full name is often difficult for others to pronounce."

"What is your full name?" Dom asked as he sat down before Sartherik with a look that spoke of curiosity and his eyes shone with rapt attention. 

"Sartherik T'el S'ark," Sartherik replied, emphasizing the letters with a heavy emphasis on the appropriate vowels. He watched with some amusement as the other two occupants of the room lifted their eyebrows in surprise. "But you can call me Arthur. That works well enough. It sounds similar enough to part of my name. I ... enjoy the sound of it." 

"Nice to meet you... Arthur," Dom offered as he held out his hand. He frowned at the slight hesitation before his hand was gripped. "By the way, where are you from? What kind of craft was that? The one we found you in?"

Sartherik; no Arthur now, tilted his head as he contemplated what he should say. The Prime Directive and his own people had strict thoughts on First Contact. But these people seemed to be very similar to his own, and as such, they might have had contact with other species. But he had no idea how to ask without asking so that he could figure out what was acceptable to say. He frowned again as he paused and the silence stretched between them. He certainly did not want to seem ungrateful, and he was curious about these people. He couldn't feel any true brush against his mind like he might with any species with telepathy, but there was something in the air. 

"Maybe you don't remember? How much do you remember, if you forgot telling us about your name..." Mal offered, trying to give Arthur an out to keep from having to lie about anything. It was like she could sense his hesitation and unwillingness to lie. 

"I ... do not recall all of the specifics," Arthur hedged, he looked down and noted he was dressed differently than when he'd been on the shuttle. "Did you redress me?"

"We had to," Dom replied with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Didn't mean to pry. But your clothes were filthy and smelled strange. I was worried it might be something toxic. So you're wearing some of my older clothes since you're a bit thinner than myself." 

Arthur noted the coloring in Dom's cheeks. Obviously not a Vulcan, but similar in some ways. He'd have to investigate more as soon as he was able. But caution would be the word of the day for now. He nodded slightly as he carefully stood and felt out the extent of his various injuries. It wasn't as bad as he'd feared, but it was still making him a bit tender and weak. "I will live."

"Good, then you can eat," Mal stated as though the whole matter had been settled and there was nothing more to be said. Dom merely shrugged and gave Arthur a knowing, slightly sheepish smile. 

"That would be delightful," Arthur replied with a slight inclination of his head. He felt a smile tug at his lips as Mal gave him a blinding smile in return. 

TBC ...


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since Arthur had crash-landed on the strange alien planet that seemed to be an equal mix of Vulcan and Earth, yet was neither of those worlds. Nor had they heard of them. The population had just barely started their space program so getting in touch with Star Fleet was going to be a task. The planet was called G'skya after some Goddess of the ground and sky, and it's people called themselves Skyans. Dom and Mal had been very patient with Arthur, showing him how their technology worked; they'd quickly realized he 'wasn't from around here', but accepted him and the rules that kept him from giving them advanced technology. The location of his crash had been buried by a landslide in a twist of fate, and the government in charge of investigating the strange occurrences chalked it up to natural phenomenon. 

In the end, Arthur was glad of the fact that few people looked twice at his unusual appearance; he'd come to the conclusion he'd be stuck on this planet for the foreseeable future. Possibly the rest of his life. But thank the Fates these people looked enough like his own he just seemed to have a slight genetic mutation that made his ears slightly longer and more pointed than their own and made his eyebrows point more than the norm. There was no need for a disguise, and his strength was only a little more than the Skyans. There were few with true telepathic abilities unless they were Bonded to another through a ritual of Binding. And they put a lot of stock in Dreams as it was often the way a Mate was found, and though there were quite a number of the populace that had some Empathic abilities those were contact based. And hence the reason for Arthur's lesson that day. 

"You ready for today, Arthur? This is gonna be your first Dream Share," Dom asked, voice full of hope and excitement. He'd been teaching Arthur about the ways of what a small portion of the populace called Dream Sharing. It started off with the military using it for training, and others had found it was a relatively bloodless way to perform corporate espionage. That's where Dom and Mal came in, they were some of the best in the business of stealing secrets. But stealing in a way that did not physically hurt the mark, and if Arthur was going to help 'pull his weight' as his Human crewmates had been fond of saying, he was going to help Mal and Dom. 

"I believe I am as prepared as I can be," Arthur replied with a raised eyebrow. He was lying back on a lounge chair, a needle in his wrist, and hooked to a machine called a PASIV that hissed slightly, and readied himself. He'd read up on the device and frowned when it seemed to involve a chemical process that seemed thinly related to a Mind Meld, though without the need for each party to be physically touching, nor would they share memories, but share a Dream Space that would allow Extractors like Dom to find information. It was fascinating and Arthur felt a thrill of excitement. 

"See you in five minutes," Mal promised as she pressed the button on the PASIV and the machine gave a louder hiss as darkness enveloped Arthur's mind and body. The house fell away ...

...and opened to a city. Sprawling for miles, with high rises and people milling about. There was a certain feel to the way the Dream felt as a hand clapped Arthur on the shoulder. 

"Glad to see you could make it, Arthur," Dom grinned, dressed in the same clothing he'd had on when they'd gone under. He gave the slightly shorter male a grin, excited to share this part of his world with Arthur. 

"This is very fascinating. A world generated from a single mind and populated by another," Arthur replied. Most of the projections looked more Vulcan than Skyan and Arthur felt a pang of loneliness. There were a few Humans and other species and Arthur looked over those that passed by. "Though ... if these are my projections... we will not be able to have me be a Dreamer. It would give away my secret and go against the Prime Directive."

"True," Dom noted as he looked around and stared openly at the many species that were walking past. Most looked human enough, but Orions green skin made them stand out quite vibrantly. "But for our sessions, it'll be fine. We'll let Mal know. She'll want to see this as well." 

"See what?" Mal asked as she seemed to materialize next to the two men. "Oh! Look at that..." 

"That's a Klingon, they are a proud and honor-bound people," Arthur stated calmly as one of the people that walked past was a male Klingon in full, traditional, battle gear. "That's an Orion. They are quite friendly, though their pheromones can be overwhelming in person." 

"So, we'll know if you're the Dreamer based on how many species we see," Dom laughed a bit, but there was an edge to the laugh as he felt overwhelmed by the possibilities of so many worlds displayed by his friend's subconscious. "I'd love to explore it all..." 

"Sadly," Arthur replied, tone actually softer than normal and full of regret. "That is an impossibility unless the Federation finds my signal. But I would be amenable to showing you what I know." 

"That would be great," Mal replied as she clapped her hands together in obvious excitement. 

"You'll need to be the Architect for that one," Dom offered thoughtfully. 

"Shall we begin the other parts of your training?" Mal asked as she turned to the two.

"Indeed," Arthur replied with a tilt of his head. 

TBC ... 


	4. Chapter 4

"This is Mister Eames," Dom said, voice excited but professional. He gestured between Arthur and a new person that was going to join them for their next job. A thief and what Dom had called a 'Forger' which from the way the other man spoke seemed to be a rare thing in the Dream Share world. "And this is our Point Man, Arthur."

"Pleasure to meet you," Eames replied as he held out his right hand, pinkie curled slightly and offered a winning smile. His dark brown hair had been combed to perfection and his blue-grey eyes sparkled with mischief while the suit he wore held a perfected amount of casualness. He looked at the hand with a slight frown before reaching out slowly. 

Arthur took the offered hand with a raised eyebrow but felt a shock of surprise when their hands made contact. As their hands touched there was a spark of feeling, but Eames pulled away before either of them could dwell on the situation too long. He was careful to keep his surprise from showing on his face as he tried to figure out why he'd had such a reaction to a person he'd just met. He filed the information away for later use. 

"Eames here has some very special talents in the DreamScape," Dom offered as he looked between the two. 

"Fascinating," Arthur replied with a raised eyebrow as he took a moment to look over the newcomer a second time and felt something press against his shields, testing him in a caress more gentle than spider's silk. 

"I'm called a Forger," Eames offered with a careless shrug but there was a hint of pride in those blue-grey eyes and a feeling of hopeful confidence n the air. A subtle influx of pheromones came from Eames and had Arthur's nostrils flaring for a moment at the heady scent. He noted the way Eames seemed to scent him back.

"And what does a Forger do?" Arthur asked, genuine interest in his tone. He'd done a few jobs with Dom and Mal, finding secrets that led to some very interesting places. And the downfall of a few corporations that had been taking advantage of people. And some wealthy people that thought they were above the law and repercussions. 

"I do a whole host of things..." Eames paused for a moment as he looked over Arthur, "darling. "

Arthur raised an eyebrow in question and turned to look at Dom for an explanation for the sentiment, mildly confused why a stranger would use such an endearment.

"Don't be offended," Eames stated. "Merely a term of endearment. I meant no offense."

"Then none is taken," Arthur replied with an inclination of his head. 

"So... Forging," Eames started up again as though there had been no interruption. "I'm able to change my appearance in a Dream and make myself into other people. People that I've met or observed. I can mimic their looks, mannerisms, and voice. It's really quite an interesting feat."

"I look forward to it," Arthur replied as he let his eyes roam over Eames for a moment. 

TBC ...


	5. Chapter 5

"What has happened?" Arthur's face held an unmistakable amount of worry for those that knew him at all. His eyebrows were pinched together as he looked over to where Mal sat next to Eames. The Forger lay on one of the DreamShare loungers, his eyes were closed and his hands were folded over his stomach with his elbows on the arms, just as he normally did when they were Dream Sharing. But there was no needle in his arm to indicate he was in a Dream. And the look on his face wasn't exactly peaceful. His brows were drawn together in pain or concentration, and his lips were pulled downward in a slight frown. 

"He's in the Dream of Finding," Mal replied softly, her own face was drawn in worry as she patted a damp cloth over Eames' forehead and it was only by noticing the action that Arthur noted the way Eames was sweating. And Eames didn't sweat much, or often. 

"That is not the first time I have heard that term. What does it mean?" Arthur asked as he moved closer to Mal and Eames with Dom at his side. They'd been working together for just over a standard year; luckily a year on G'skya was the same as a standard year in the Federation, and he'd grown fond of their little group. Dom was the Architect, Arthur was their Point Man, Mal was security, and Eames Forged for them. They made a great team despite their differences. 

"Sometimes I forget you are not from here," Mal laughed a little as she put the cloth back in the bowl of ice water next to Eames' chair. "The Dream of Finding is something that all Skyans go through nearly every five years of their adult life. It is a time to find one's Mate. You can meet them through the Dream. It's what inspired our scientists to start looking into a way to share dreams with technology. It is something sacred so no one would dare try to use it as a time to find secrets. And the only ones that share those Dreams are ones that are compatible..."

"It does not seem dangerous," Arthur hedged, worried there was more to this than the others led on. It seemed so familiar. 

"Well, because we are empathic, it lets us share emotions as well, and it can last three to five days. Which could kill someone who is not prepared," Dom offered as he hung his head slightly. "Or if they don't have people to take care of them. And ... we should have realized. Eames has been our friend for some time..." 

"It's not your fault or mine. Dream Sharing affects our ability to properly remember the passage of time," Mal offered gently as she reached out and Dom went to her, sitting down and tucking his head on her chest just under her chin. He took a deep breath and shuddered as he let it out and relaxed by degrees. 

"And what happens when one finds their Mate?" Arthur asked as he stepped closer, sitting on the other side of Eames to give Mal and Dom a bit of space. 

"Well, there is a Time of Mating where our biological drive to Mate makes us seek out our Mates and ... procreate," Dom replied with a bright blush staining his cheeks. "It can be a very intense time, and often Mates will start out on different cycles, but they eventually sync up."

"I'm sure this must all sound barbaric to you," Mal offered with a look of worry that they had managed to lower Arthur's opinion of their people. 

"No," Arthur replied slowly as he tried to make sure he did not lie but did not reveal too much. "There are plenty of species in the galaxy that experience Mating Drives. Some are more intense than others. There is nothing to be ashamed of. It is simply part of the life cycle of your people." 

"Thank you," Dom said as he lifted his head from Mal's shoulder. "That's very ... open minded of you."

"So, what can we do for Eames?" Arthur asked as he turned his attention to the Forger, worried for the man. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Eames, the two of them had been growing close over the last several jobs and Eames stimulated Arthur in ways the Vulcan had not been expecting. Right down to figuring out that Arthur wasn't from G'skyra within one Dream session. He'd been jovial and interested to learn more about their extraterrestrial teammate. 

"We would normally have made sure that he ate more than normal before the Dreaming... but I think it snuck up on him too," Mal offered. "For now we need to make sure he stays hydrated. That is usually one of the most dangerous parts. His body will tend to stay warmer than normal while his mind Searches for his Mate. Or a potential Mate."

"Hm," Arthur hummed thoughtfully as he looked over the setup Mal and Dom had sitting on the table next to Eames chair. He noted the water, some kind of juice, a bowl of water and a few rags. "I could tend to him. If you wish. I would not mind." 

"If you're certain," Mal replied slowly as she pushed Dom back up. "We've got to go meet with the client."

"And check on the Mark," Dom added with a worried look to where Eames lay. He bit his lip before noting the protective look on Arthur's face before he let himself relax into the knowledge that Arthur wouldn't let anything happen to their friend. The Vulcan; he'd told them what his people were called almost six months prior, would make sure Eames survived. He had a habit of pulling miracles out of his backside. "Thank you."

"It is no burden," Arthur replied with a solemn nod of his head. He moved to talk Mal's place as the two stood and prepared to leave. "I merely need to make sure he does not become dehydrated and see if there is a way to get some nutrition into his body. I will make sure he does not burn out." 

"Thank you," Mal reiterated as she and Dom hurried out of the warehouse. 

"You are truly an interesting specimen," Arthur murmured softly as he moved to dab the sweat that was gathering from Eames' forehead. As soon as the other seemed to be cooled enough he moved and hoisted Eames so the other was sitting upright; supported by the Vulcan's strength before a glass of water was pressed the semi-lax lips. Eames froze for a moment before he took an unconscious sip of the water before he stopped moving. Arthur felt a frisson of happiness that the other was taking cues from his movements. 

Arthur watched Eames for several hours before an idea occurred to him. He did not let his logical side talk him out fo the idea as he readjusted his position and turned his mind inward to meditate and see if he could reach Eames. To see if there was any way to soothe his friend's condition. 

"Arthur?" Eames' voice cut through a rough din of noise, a crowded street that had people moving around like they were all in a hurry. "Is that really you? Or just a projection?"

"I am here," Arthur assured the Forger with a very slight curl of the corners of his mouth as he looked over the other. 

"But how? We don't Dream Share when it's ... Time," Eames countered, thoroughly confused by the sudden turn of events. He scratched the back of his head in contemplation as he looked over the other. He frowned a bit as he tried to get his thoughts in order again. "I've never heard of people sharing the Dream of Finding unless... You don't think we ... that we might be..."

"Be what?" Arthur asked head tilted slightly in confusion as he looked over the male before him. He watched with intense eyes as the other sputtered for a moment. 

"Mates!" Eames finally managed to spit out like it was some kind of dirty secret. He flailed his hands in the air in pure exasperation as the other didn't seem to be affected by the comment. 

"I believe we may share a Bond," Arthur replied placidly. "That is why I have chosen to see if that might be the case. I am currently meditating next to you. I had hoped I would be able to ascertain a way to help you to get through your Time of Dreaming with a minimum of damage."

"It's called the Dream of Finding," Eames huffed out another exasperated sound as he let a smile flit over his face. 

"Indeed. But as such, I believe this is a good indication of compatibility," Arthur replied with a tiny shrug of his shoulders. He let his dark brown eyes bore into Eames's blue-grey eyes for several moments before the other looked away, overwhelmed. "Perhaps we can do something about such a situation? I would be amenable to such an arrangement."

"I thought your people were too logical for such a thing?" Eames asked as the two found a chair and table, Eames threw himself into the chair with a look of someone that didn't care about the outcome of the conversation, but his eyes betrayed how much he did care about the conversation. 

"That is an incorrect assumption. We believe in controlling our emotions, rather than allowing them to control us. But that does not mean that we do not feel. Nor that we can not feel such emotions as caring or love. We are meant to rise above the overwhelming nature of such emotions. We do not wish to be base animals, at the mercy of overwhelming impulses," Arthur replied, voice even as he breathed slowly. "There is much that you would learn from such a Bond. And that is something I would be more than willing to teach you. If you are willing to Bond with me."

"Are you .... are you asking me out?" Eames asked, eyes wide with surprise as he leaned forward in his chair to lean his hands on the table for support and stability. 

"Yes," Arthur replied simply with an air of someone with a juicy secret. 

"Now that's something I think I can get behind," Eames replied was a grin as excitement flowed through his body. "Just gotta wake up from ... this."

Arthur frowned slightly as he felt the Dream around them shiver. "I do not believe it will be much longer. This is a Dream of Finding, correct?" Eames nodded with a slightly confused look on his face. "And you have found a suitable Mate. Or potential Mate. As such, your Dream of Finding should end soon. I believe it is starting to collapse now." 

Eames huffed out a laugh as the Dream darkened, shivered, and faded. 

"It is good to have you back, Mister Eames," Arthur greeted, words formal but tone playful. 

"Good to be back... Arthur." 

TBC ...


	6. Chapter 6

"So, we've managed Inception.... made a ton of money and the Cobbs are back in the US. What do you want to do now, darling?" Eames asked as he looked over at Arthur from where the Vulcan sat meditating on the balcony of their shared hotel room. 

"I think... I will need to leave for a while," Arthur replied with a sad look. "There is something I have not spoken of with you, my, T'hy'la, and it is gravely important. Deadly if not dealt with correctly."

Eames' eyebrows were drawn together in worry as he stepped close, hand outstretched to touch Arthur's arm. He paused as the Vulcan leaned away from him for a moment and realized the level of seriousness. "You can tell me anything, love."

Arthur sighed softly as he adjusted his pose to face Eames fully. "Your people have the Dream of Finding and a Time of Mating... I told you when we found each other in your Dream that I understood. That there are species within the Federation that experience a rather violent mating time. I was not lying, but I did not give you the full truth."

"Okay," Eames replied as he sat before Arthur, realizing the other had more to tell and that he'd need to be still, quiet and accepting. Sometimes it was hard for Arthur to talk about the world he'd been roughly ejected from thanks to a space anomaly. Eames merely needed to remember that patience was one of the virtues the Vulcans seemed to enjoy in a partner when the time required it. 

"Vulcans are one of the races that experience an accelerated mating drive. It is called Pon Farr," Arthur stated, voice low as he broke eye contact with Eames, almost as though he was ashamed. "It can be ... difficult. We lose our sense of self and fight or mate. Violently. We also form a lasting bond with our partner. If it is only one Pon Farr the Bond can be broken, but that is something that must be done by a trained Mind Healer... If we do not have a compatible Mate we can .. we will fight to the death. Or we can meditate but that is not something I am trained to do. Or we ..." 

"You what?" Eames encouraged as Arthur choked up, cheeks flushing with a hint of green color, one of the few things that truly reminded Eames that Arthur was not from his world. Arthur's blood was green while Skyans had a dark red that held a purplish tint. 

"We burn out," Arthur stated as he firmed up his back and looked Eames right in the eye. "Our bodies surge out of control and during the Plak Tow our body temperature rises. We literally burn out. Our minds, memories, spirit... there is nothing left if the Pon Farr is not fulfilled."

"But you... you have me," Eames offered, voice soft as he gave in to the urge to reach out and touch Arthur's shoulder. He let the warmth sink into Arthur's well-tailored suit, down to the slightly chilled skin. "Am I not your Mate?"

"You are ... T'hy'la," Arthur replied as he leaned into the offered warmth. "But I am worried that I will harm you. We have... we have never truly fought. And I have enhanced strength. The Pon Farr can last for days. I could ... I could hurt you and I do not believe I could live with myself if I was to bring harm to you."

"What about the Bond?" Eames asked, quickly latching on to everything Arthur was telling him with the tenacity of a dog with a bone. 

"We have a tentative Bond," Arthur hedged. "As such, I would be drawn to you. But I still worry that I would hurt you. And I do not believe you would want a Bond lasting a lifetime." 

"Arthur, darling," Eames laughed softly, the sound more relief than anything else. "I have been with no one since I met you. You make me fulfilled in ways I could never imagine. You light up my life."

"You would ... want to Bond with me? For the rest of your life?" Arthur asked, eyes wide with surprise as his face remained carefully blank. His eyes told how much he was being affected by the conversation. 

"Just for the rest of my life?" Eames teased. "I believe we have similar life spans."

"I forget sometimes, that your species live almost as long as Vulcans," Arthur replied as he gave a small upturn of his lips. "Average of 180 years?"

"Almost 200," Eames replied with a proud look on his face. "My Gran made it to 201. Bless her heart." 

"Only if you are certain," Arthur replied as he moved up on his knees to be a bit closer Eames. "I would not want you to regret this decision. Take all the time that you need. You need not rush into something like this. I will live a while longer."

Eames laughed out loud, the sound startled Arthur as the other shook his head and reached into his pocket. "I've been thinking about this for a long time." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and adjusted his pose so that he was kneeling on one knee, his arm holding the box was braced against the leg he had up. "Arthur... No... Sartherik T'el S'ark, would you be mine? Until Death takes us both to the Great Beyond? And Return to me there? Join your Soul to Mine from now through Eternity?" He opened the box and inside sat a pair of simple looking bands of metal, made from a strong metal native to G'skya that looked to be dark grey but shone with a gold and blue tint when treated properly. It was stronger than steel, lightweight, and long sought after for it's many useful properties and beauty in jewelry. 

Arthur felt his throat constrict for a moment as emotion threatened to overwhelm him. He took several breathes, eyes wide as he looked from the box to Eames, face blank. Eames tilted his head a bit, slightly worried he'd been too anxious and formal. 

"Arthur...?" Eames asked as he started to question his sanity. "If you're not interested... I'm sorry. This was too soon! Wasn't it? I should have waited..." he started to close the box when extremely strong hands stopped him. Long pale fingers that held the box perfectly still in the light from the slowly setting sun. 

"Eames," the name was barely a whisper from Arthur's pale throat as he swallowed reflexively. He shivered a bit as he tried to form the words. "Yes."' 

"Yes? To which part? I said a lot..." Eames managed, still feeling like his world was about to crumble around him at any moment. 

"I will be with you. Married. Bonded. For life," Arthur replied slowly as though he was teasing Eames. He stared at the rings. "I must admit that I am unfamiliar with your Bonding Ceremonies. Dom and Mal have such rings, but theirs are a golden color."

"Yes, the rings... it depends on the couple. Precious metals are usually the norm. I like this metal because it's strong, versatile, and precious in a way most never think of... We are far from normal, aren't we, Arthur?" Eames asked as he took one of the rings out of the box and slipped it over Arthur's middle finger on his right hand. "It's a symbol that we are the center of each other's worlds... and lives. And because it is the dominant hand. You can pass it from left to right, it still means the same thing. Usually, you move it to the other hand if it's your dominant hand. It shows that you want to keep the thought of the person most important to you in your foremost thoughts."

"That is touching and thoughtful," Arthur replied as he let his hand be held. He gave a shiver as he felt almost overwhelmed by the feeling of Eames' clever fingers on his hand. "Vulcans have very sensitive hands." He held out his right hand with the first two fingers extended when Eames was done, the other three fingers were tucked in close to his palm. 

Eames' eyebrows furrowed as he held the box with the ring that was his. He closed the box and mirrored the gesture to Arthur and felt a shiver as their fingers touched and he felt something he'd only truly experienced when they'd shared the Dream of Finding. 

"This is how Vulcans kiss," Arthur murmured softly, voice a little shaky and a little uncertain. He sighed softly as Eames dragged his lightly callused fingers over Arthur's softer ones. 

"I like it," Eames replied with a soft smile. He returned the gesture when Arthur's fingers had reached the tip of Eames' again and felt a shudder of emotion. Almost too much, but familiar enough to know that this was something they both craved. 

"So, Bonding?" Arthur asked, one elegant eyebrow arched in question just before Eames lurched forward to press their lips together in a bruising kiss that blazed with emotion. 

TBC ... 


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur knelt on the soft pad in the back room of the temple. His eyes were focused on the flame of the candle before him but his mind was miles away. He thought over the choices he'd made in his relatively short life. Everything that had led him to this particular point. 

One where there was another man waiting for him, in a similar room, trying to contemplate the decisions that he had made to bring him to this temple. On this day. For the purpose of Bonding. 

"Arthur, do you think you're ready?" Dom's voice cut through the relative quiet of the room as he cracked open the door. The faint sound of music drifted through the open door and seemed to soothe the Vulcan's frayed nerves. 

"Yes." Arthur took another deep breath and smoothly moved to stand, he straightened out the dark suit he'd chosen for the event and was infinitely grateful that Dom and Mal were here for them. 

"Great, 'cause I think Eames is going to wear a hole in the floor," Dom replied with a laugh as he finished opening the door and offered his arm to escort Arthur to the priest that was waiting at the altar for them. Arthur's breath hitched again as he spotted Eames standing at the altar, waiting in a light grey suit, hair slicked back to perfection. His eyes lit up as he spotted Arthur and a radiant smile spread over his face. 

"If you are ready, we may begin the ceremony of Bonding," the ancient-looking priest intoned, voice almost sounding bored but there was a hint of approval and near excitement in his words. He raised his arms slightly, just low enough to keep the robes from slipping up his arms and waited for Arthur and Eames to kneel before him, one under each hand. "We are gathered today to see to the Bonding of Arthur and Eames. That their souls may join together from now and through Eternity. Let nothing stand between their lights and may they always bring such light to each other when darkness seems the only thing around. After they have found each other in the Dream of Finding and have explored their souls together, I proclaim the Bond to be started. If you would link hands."

Arthur felt the priest's hand on his head as he reached out and held Eames' hand in his own. There was a shiver of sensation as the priest's mind touched Arthur's own, but the presence did not intrude, merely seemed to open a path and pull light strands that had been drifting into a coherent shape. A rope that was woven around a strong stand of green a purple light, bound tightly. Arthur had heard of such imagery in T'hy'la bonds but had never experienced it for himself. He was awestruck as he felt his own mind unconsciously helping weave the strands to himself while there was the feeling of Eames' mind binding strands from Arthur. The light flared for a moment and suddenly Arthur was back in his own body with Eames panting beside him as the priest lifted his hands. 

"I have never seen such a strong bond before. We should all strive to such perfection as life is full of many imperfections," the priest declared with a tear in his eye. "May you both live long, happy lives together. For so long as you stay true to one another you shall know love. Robert Oscar Eames and T'el S'ark Satherik are Bonded." 

Arthur and Eames stared at the priest for several moments, his last words had been quiet enough only the two of them heard. 

"I'm no fool. I can see more than you imagine. I also understand when to keep my mouth shut. You two are made for each other, and despite whatever made you wish to not give your full names. It is a tradition for the truth to be made known. Even if only to the three of us, honesty is the best way for any relationship to begin," the priest winked and walked off without another word. 

"So... Bonded and married," Eames said, head bobbing like he couldn't quite believe what he'd just said and been through. He gave a slightly goofy grin as he stood and offered his hand to Arthur and helped the other to his feet. Arthur couldn't help the small smile that came to his face as Dom turned them towards Mal. 

"Smile!" Mal called as Dom pushed Arthur and Eames together. "Perfect!" Mal crowed, overly excited by the image she'd captured. "You two look absolutely radiant."

"Best day ever, right love?" Eames asked as they stepped out of the temple. 

"I would concur," Arthur replied, tone serious by eyes full of mischief. 

TBC ...


End file.
